All Alone Until
by Love-Peace-Anime
Summary: Instead of Tohru meeting the Sohmas, Yuri and Yui Botan do. When Yuri's dad died, everything for her changed. She and her little sister had to sleep in trees, eat school food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and work at the school so they could have enough money to buy a house. But when she meets Yuki Sohma, everything takes a different road. **Rights go to rightful owners**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you will like this story just as much as the others! I'm sorry if I don't update soon! I try my best, but with school, it's hard to. Um, I am currently writing chapter 3 for 'Sleep over at My House.' So expect that soon. Well, nuff talk here's the story!**

* * *

I get ready for a long, boring day at school. I could really care less about education. But, my dad always told me, 'stay in school. You'll be as smart as your mother!' He always wore a smile.

Even when mom died, he held his head high. Mom died when I was six. Dad said she died 'because she was very sick.'

I remember the day she died. It was my second day of first grade. I was eating my tuna sandwich at lunch when they called me and my sister over the intercom. 'Can Yuri and Yui Botan please come to the office? Your dad is here to pick you up.'

Yui and I looked at each other knowing something wasn't right. Mom always picked us up from school.

I stood up and helped my little sister with her things, completely ignoring mine.

'What about your bag?' Yui had asked.

'I'll get it tomorrow," I said. I grabbed Yui's hand knowing I wouldn't be at school tomorrow.

Tears had filled our eyes as we walked out of our ran down to the office only to see we were right. Something _was_ wrong.

Dad had told us mom had died. She died this morning.

I wanted to run. I wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. But I didn't. I stayed there, in the office and held my little sister's hand knowing she needed me.

From that day on, Yui has looked up to me. I smile just for her. I stay by her side. I don' run. I know I can't.

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter? Pretty good, huh? Well, hope you liked it.**

**Review. Favorite. All that fun stuff. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh and slip on my school uniform. I brush my auburn hair. Yui cut it, again. It was down to my mid-back, but now it's to my jaw.

I hate long hair, just as much as I hate school.

"Yui, ready yet?" I ask looking at my sister. She looks just like me. I guess that's what's supposed to happen being identical twins and everything.

"Yeah. Just hang on. I need to tell dad 'bye'."

Remember how I said dad always smiled? Well, that stopped when we found out he had cancer. He's at the hospital, just waiting to die.

Every morning, Yui always calls the hospital to tell dad 'bye.'

I look at my sister. "Hello? Yes, this is she. Uh-huh? Yeah. What?" The phone falls out of Yui's hand. I catch it before it hits he ground.

I hold it to my ear. "Hello? This is Yuri," I say.

"Is your sister okay? Did she tell you?" a female voice asks.

"She's fine. Tell me what?"

"Your dad died. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Th-thank you. For-for telling us." I hang up the phone and look at Yui.

"Yui?" I ask. She falls to the floor. "Yui!" I drop to my knees at her side. She falls into my arms weeping.

"No. No! Daddy can't be dead!" Yui yells at nothing. She looks at me. Her green eyes are vivid and wild.

"Yui, it's al-"

"No! It's not, Yuri! Daddy died! Mommy died! Who knows who would be next?"

"Come on, Yui," I say holding her up. "We need to be strong. They would want us to be strong." I'm almost balling like Yui.

I grab some tissues for us. I grab the phone and dial grandpa.

"Hello?" the male on the other end asks.

"Hi, grandpa. It's me Yuri," I say wiping my tears.

"Hi, lily**. What's wrong?"

"Dad's-" I cry.

"I'm so sorry, lily," he says getting the picture.

"It's okay. Can Yui and I live with you? Just until we find another place to stay?"

"Oh, yes, but-"

"But?"

"But, with your aunt, uncle, and cousins already here, I'll need more room. Can you stay at a friend's house until I'm finished?"

"Um. Okay." Considering we have no friends. Everyone stopped being around us once mom died.

"Okay, lily. I love you."

"You, too." We hang up. I look at Yui. "Pack your things. We are on our own for a while."

"Why can't we stay with grandpa?" she asks clearly heartbroken.

"He needs to rebuild for us to be there."

"Oh." She gets up and packs the little things she has.

I do the same, but I pack a tent for us. "I'll need to get a job," I mumble.

"Then I will, too!" Yui says hearing me.

"No, sis, you have to stay," I instruct.

"But-"

"No." Then I walk out the door with my things. Yui follows closely behind.

* * *

_Footnote:_

_**Yuri means lily in Japanese._

* * *

**Hello! Wazzup? Haha. No. Man, I just go harder and harder on the two, don't I? Can't I just be nice for once to them? Pfft, no. Well, I'm running out of little ideas. If you, the reader, would like to add something, I'd love to make it happen! I love reviews, too! Anything wrong? Tell me. Want more of something? Tell me. But no twinsest, please? I don't do that stuff. So, if you were looking for it? Wrong FanFictionist- er- author. Now, I'm done rambling. Till next time! Peace!**


	3. Author Note

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry to say this, but I will not continue this story UNTIL AFTER I finish ****Just Visiting Hetalia**** because I cannot write more than one story at a time. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you. But, I will finish it once I'm done with that story. **

**Please don't hate me! t.t**

**-Love-Peace-Anime**


	4. I'm Super Sorry, guys!

**Gummy bears, I have some important news. **

**Please read this.**

**.**

**Even though I don't want to, I have decided I WILL NOT be finishing this story.**

**I am so sorry. **

**I truly am. **

**You can adopt this story if you'd like. **

**Just tell me about it. **

**And send me a link. **

**I'd like to read where you'll go with it. **

**.**

**Once again, I am wordlessly sorry about having to end this. **

**I loved all of your nice reviews and loved all of your kind words. **

**Me ending this means that this is now completed. **

**.**

**I will keep the story up, though. **

**.**

**The reason why I'm ending this is because I CANNOT write more than two stories at a time. **

**I'll eventually forget about this and ditch it. **

**.**

**If this inconveniences you, I'm so sorry. **

**There are no words to describe how sorry I am.**

**Please forgive me.**

**.**

**If you liked this one, please check out my other stories.**

**I pay more attention to those than this one.**

**For the last time, I AM SO SORRY about ending this.**

**I had some planned out for this but I can't write it.**

**.**

**~With much love and sorry~**

**Love-Peace-Anime**


End file.
